


Fill Me Up (To Shut Me Up)

by StarrySummers04



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, M/M, Rimming, Roger is loud, Shameless Smut, everyone knows this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Roger and Brian weren't thrilled with the squeaky bed at Ridge Farm as they didn't want the others to hear when they were having sex, but when Brian's cock was the main thing keeping the hot-headed drummer agreeable during the recording of their albums, Freddie and John have to intervene.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	Fill Me Up (To Shut Me Up)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShakespearesRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShakespearesRose/gifts).



The bedrooms at Ridge Farm were absolutely ridiculous and Brian knew that Roger was going to be pissed. First of all, the bedrooms were really small and although he hadn’t been assigned the smallest one, Roger thought that it was unfair that Freddie got the best one. But the main reason that Brian was going to be upset had to do with a certain bed and how squeaky it was. Roger would throw a fit considering they had a lot of sex whenever they were in the studio due to tensions running high. If there was one way to keep Roger agreeable, then it would be to fuck his brains out, until he genuinely couldn’t think. 

On the first night, after an argument earlier that day, Roger snuck into Brian’s room and climbed onto the bed, the pressure of another being on the bed meant it let out a loud squeak, much to Roger’s disappointment. And it woke Brian who had been asleep up until that point. “For fuck’s sake.” Roger bitched.

“What?” Brian asked, sleep still having a strong claim on him.

“The bed squeaks.” Roger hissed.

“Yeah, it’s not exactly comfortable either.” Brian commented.

“I don’t care about how comfortable it is!” Roger snapped while still whispering. “I want you to fuck me without everyone else hearing but I’ve been shoved in a room with a single bed!”

“We’ll have to make do, Rog. Come here and we’ll cuddle instead.” Brian offered, lifting the covers up and holding his arm out for Roger to crawl in beside him. Roger sighed grumpily and got into bed beside Brian, allowing the curly haired guitarist to wrap him in his arms.

* * *

A couple of days later, Roger was in a foul mood and was picking a fight with everyone. “Roger, can you do as I say?” Freddie requested.

“I am!” Roger defended.

“No, you’re not!”

“I am!” Roger shouted. They both continued to shout at each other, getting absolutely no further. Brian and John shared a look. Freddie and Roger were usually the ones who argued the most when they were in the studio, but this was ridiculous, even for them.

“What the fuck is your problem?” Freddie snapped.

“I don’t have a problem!” Roger replied.

“OBVIOUSLY YOU DO!” Freddie shouted.

“I DON’T” Roger screamed back.

“Freddie is always this high maintenance, but Roger never pushes back this much.” John whispered to Brian.

“I know.”

“Something is really bothering our hot-headed drummer.” John added.

“I think I know what it is.” Brian admitted.

“Please tell me, we need to fix this.” John requested.

“I’ve not had sex with him since we got here.” Brian whispered.

“Why the fuck not? You keeping him calm and fucked out is what keeps us all sane when we record an album.” John sighed. Roger and Freddie were still arguing in the background.

“I don’t know if you’ve been in my room but the bed squeaks something terrible. I can’t fuck him on that! You’d all know what we were doing. I know you and Freddie are aware but I can’t have Prenter knowing and making comments. Roger doesn’t deserve that. And before you ask about Roger’s room, he has a single bed.” Brian explained. John sighed exasperatedly. By this point, Roger had stormed off and Freddie was sulking in the corner.

* * *

Later that evening, Brian was sitting in his room, reading, when Freddie decided to interrupt. “You need to do something about our drummer.” Freddie demanded.

“What are you talking about?”

“John told me about your conversation this afternoon.” Freddie began. Brian rolled his eyes, he had seen that coming.

“And?”

“Please, Brian. Please fuck him.” Freddie requested.

“I can’t.” Brian denied.

“Please, please, please, please, please.” Freddie begged.

“No!”

“John and I can make ourselves scarce so that we don’t hear anything?” Freddie suggested.

“Do you really think there’s anywhere on this farm that you won’t hear him?” Brian asked.

“I would hope that you fuck him well enough that we could hear him anywhere but if it gets him to calm down, then we will owe you. We don’t care about hearing, we know you have sex with Roger, we just want him to be more agreeable. We need to record this album.” Freddie smiled.

* * *

After tea, Brian winked at Freddie before asking Roger to join him upstairs. “We’ll be in the studio, come and find us later, darling.” Freddie smirked.

“What’s up, Bri?” Roger asked. He’d been feeling quite sad since the argument with Freddie earlier that afternoon.

“Come here.” Brian sighed, holding his arms out for Roger. When Roger was wrapped in his arms, Brian tilted the blonde’s head up until their lips touched. It got heated quickly, they were soon panting into each other’s mouths.

“Are you finally going to fuck me?” Roger asked.

“You bet I am.” Brian growled. Roger’s breath hitched at the response, he was hard already. Brian pushed Roger to sit on the bed and pulled the blonde’s shirt off before removing his own shirt. Roger pulled Brian closer to where he was sitting on the bed and began to undo the guitarist’s belt, pulling his jeans to his knees along with his underwear, freeing Brian’s cock that looked as hard as Roger felt. Brian leaned down and pulled Roger into another kiss, gently pulling away and pressing their lips back together repeatedly. When the angle got too awkward for Brian to maintain it, he pulled away from the kiss and stood up straight. Roger was pleased about this as he ached to get Brian’s cock in his mouth, thankfully Brian was tall enough that Roger could sit on the edge of the bed and be at crotch height. So, he cautiously leaned forwards and took the head of Brian’s cock into his mouth. Brian put his hands in Roger’s hair, running his fingers through it gently as encouragement for the blonde. Roger kissed and licked at the tip before taking more of Brian into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down gently, taking more of Brian in each time until he’d got all of the guitarist’s cock in his mouth. Each time Roger moved forwards, bouncing slightly on the edge of the bed, it made a squeak but Roger always enjoyed this, loved the feeling of Brian in his mouth and was able to put it out of his mind. All that mattered to him in this moment was Brian and how much he wanted him. Brian started getting a little rougher, using the hands in Roger’s hair to hold Roger’s head in place as he gently thrusted into the blonde’s mouth, getting rougher until Roger had spit dripping down his chin as he gagged on Brian’s cock, his gag reflex working like crazy to try and dislodge the curly haired guitarist from his throat. Brian pulled out, allowing Roger to gasp in multiple lungfuls of air before thrusting straight back in and making Roger choke again. Roger just held his mouth open and let Brian use his throat. When Brian felt that he was close to coming, he pulled out of Roger’s mouth and finished taking off his jeans and underwear before pushing Roger down on the bed properly to rid the blonde of his remaining clothes. Roger stayed silent, breathing heavily as he tried to catch his breath, he also brought a hand up to wipe the spit away from his chin but it had dripped onto his chest anyway. Brian got off the bed to go and get the lube from his bag and carefully got back on the bed, making it squeak anyway. Brian sighed, annoyed at the reminder that everyone would know what was going on. 

“On all fours.” Brian instructed. Roger quickly got onto his hands and knees, arching his back to present himself to the guitarist. Brian ran and hand from the blonde’s shoulder, all the way down his back until he reached his ass. Brian spread both of Roger’s cheeks before kneeling on the bed behind him and lowering his face to the blonde’s ass.

“Fuck.” Roger whispered at the first lick across his tight hole. It wasn’t long before Brian pushed his tongue inside and Roger screamed at that, it was quite a hoarse scream though. Roger might actually lose his voice from this, but no one would complain. “Brian!” Roger shouted, trying to thrust back onto Brian’s tongue. Brian flicked his tongue in and out several times, driving the blonde crazy now that he’d gotten his voice back. “Bri, fuck, need you so bad!”

Brian pulled his tongue out, sat up, pulling one of Roger’s cheeks to the side and drizzled some lube down his crack. “Bri-” Roger whined.

“I’ve got you, baby. I’ll take care of you.” Brian soothed. Roger always got so worked up when Brian teased him like this, especially after he’d had his face fucked. Brian ran a finger through the slick now covering Roger’s hole, pressing gently at the edge of the blonde’s rim, to no protest, Roger only made a sound when Brian pushed his finger inside and it was a breathless moan. Brian made quick work of preparing Roger, slicking him up with more lube before pressing another finger inside alongside the first. Brian scissored them gently, stretching the blonde wider each time as he thrust his fingers in and out.

“More, please.” Roger whined. Brian took pity on the drummer and pulled his fingers out to use the lube already there and slick up a third finger, thrusting them all inside the blonde at once, Roger screaming out at the feeling. Brian moved his fingers around, thrusting them in and out, scissoring them and changing the angle until he hit Roger’s prostate.

“BRIAN! Right there, right there.” Roger shouted.

“Shall I hit that spot with my cock now, baby?” Brian teased.

“YES, YES, YES!” Roger exclaimed. Brian chuckled and pulled out his fingers. He didn’t bother adding any more lube, Roger was plenty slick and the blonde loved it a bit rough anyway. When Brian did enter Roger, he did it in one thrust, straight in until his balls were pressed against Roger’s ass. Roger let out one of the loudest screams Brian had ever heard him make, there was no way John and Freddie didn’t hear that even though they were on the other side of the farm. The bed also squeaked loudly in protest but neither of them had it in them to care. Brian gave the drummer a moment to adjust before pulling almost all of the way out and slamming home again, loving the noises Roger kept making. Brian then kept changing his angle until he found the blonde’s prostate, leading to a loud moan from the blonde. Roger kept crying out and screaming as Brian’s brutal thrusts abused his prostate.

“Are you close, baby?” Brian asked, pressing a kiss to Roger’s shoulder. Roger nodded and let out an affirming whine. Brian knew the blonde was close because he could feel the blonde tensing up around him. Brian pulled out of Roger and pushed the blonde onto his side and rolled him onto his back, grabbing Roger by the legs and pulling him up the bed so he could slide home again, the change in angle allowed Brian to thrust even deeper inside the blonde, much to Roger’s delight and relief as he cried out, coming on his stomach. Brian groaned and released himself inside Roger.

Brian carefully pulled out and lay down beside Roger for a moment, pulling the blonde into a tight embrace. “Was that okay?” He checked.

“That was perfect.” Roger whispered.

“Have I hurt your throat?”

“A little, my screaming didn’t help.” Roger replied, voice still hoarse. Brian pressed a gentle kiss to the blonde’s head before getting out of bed and encouraging the blonde to join him.

“We need to join Freddie and John in the studio, let’s get a shower.” Brian suggested. They got in the shower, Roger using Brian to lean on as his legs were very weak. He was going to have fun sitting down on the drum stool. Brian washed Roger’s hair, gently running his hands through the strands to untangle them. He gently cleaned Roger’s abused hole, trying not to agitate it too much further. When Roger was done, Brian got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around the blonde, helping him out of the shower. Roger was then seated on the toilet seat so that Brian could get back in the shower and finish washing himself off.

* * *

When they were clean and dry, they put on clean clothes and headed across the farm to the studio. Neither of them knew where Prenter was, but he could leave so maybe he hadn’t heard them. Judging by the looks on Freddie and John faces though, they had heard what Roger and Brian had been up to. “Are you ready to try that drum section again, Rog?” Freddie asked. Roger nodded. He hastily lowered himself onto the drum stool and winced before picking his drumsticks up and trying again. “Can you make that first part slower?” Freddie requested.

“Okay.” Roger whispered. Before Roger could try again, Brian pressed a bottle of water into the blonde’s hand and a kiss to his forehead. Once Roger had downed some water, Freddie, John and Brian stepped out of the booth for Roger to try again.

“Thank you, Bri. He’s so much more agreeable like this.” John stated.

“I think you fucked his throat a bit hard though, he can barely talk.” Freddie laughed.

“The screaming didn’t help.” John commented.

“It really didn’t.” Brian smiled fondly at the drummer.


End file.
